Agent Lenkmann
Background You first see Lenkmann in Trilby Notes, after you arrive at the Clanbronwyn Hotel for the first time. He first appears to be a member of the Special Talents Project (STP), who you only contact with by notes he leaves around the hotel. Toward the end you find out that Lenkmann is actually a devoted member of the Order of Blessed Agonies, and his goal was to help fufil the prophecy of the Order, and bring Chzo into the World of Technology. Involvement Upon arriving at the Clanbronwyn Hotel, Lenkmann is the first man Trilby meets. It originally appears that he might not hold Trilby in high respects, mentioning that people still might trust a thief. Later, after Trilby has crossed over into the dark Clanbronwyn Hotel, Trilby finds a letter from Lenkmann explaining that there is a connection between the level of stress you feel and when you cross over from the normal world. Lenkmann also leaves a bottle of tranquilizer pills for Trilby, which aids him in keeping calm so he can go back to the normal hotel. Trilby does not hear from Lenkmann again until much later where he receives a note telling him to go to the roof, and then another letter leading him to the hotel's basement. Trilby goes down into the basement, then through a tunnel into a room in constant flux between the two worlds and the stump of the tree that once held the Prince's soul. Lenkmann then makes his second in-person appearance in the game, where he pulls a knife on Trilby, stabbing him in the side, and ties up Siobhan who unfortunately found her way down to the same room. After positioning Trilby's wounded body on the stump, it is found that Lenkmann is actually a very devoted member of the Order of Blessed Agonies. His goal is to help his masters, the Prince and Chzo, cross over into the World of Technology by offering up the three blessed agonies (Lenkmann being the mind, the wounded Trilby as the body, and the bound Siobhan as the soul). It is also found that he was also the one who had left behind pages of the Order's religious text after each of Trilby's flashbacks, with hopes to get Trilby to join the Order, and help fulfill his place in the Order's prophecy by destroying the mind, soul, and body of John Defoe, creating the bridge between the World of Magick and the World of Technology. Lenkmann then proceeds to preform a ritual, summoning the Prince. Trilby then dies, and upon discovering that there is not the agony of the body, the Prince grows angry that he was summoned for no reason and punishes Lenkmann, killing him. Lenkmann is last seen in the Order's meeting place, his body being used as a way for the Prince to talk to the other members about new plans using Trilby's bloody jacket. Strategy Though a majory enemy, you do not really have to fight Lenkmann. You are only in any real danger of him when he preforms the ritual to summon the Prince into the World of Technology so he can use the three agonies to summon Chzo. When this happens, the player has to die, to prevent the ritual from complete. The Prince will then proceed to kill Lenkmann himself out of anger. Quotes Trivia See also * Link External links * External link Category:Characters Category:Trilby's Notes characters Category:Antagonists